


Can't help falling in love with you

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rated M for major feels, Songfic, my first fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats the matter with Ezio. Who/what is playing in his mind? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god the feels. I apologise for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Also this is my first time writing fluff so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Leonardo awoke happily on a fair September morning. Today was his and Ezio's 6 year anniversary and it would be a lie to say he wasn't excited about it. Rubbing his eyes, he checked to see if his lover was awake but smiled as he looked at Ezio's face pressed deep into the pillow, snoring slightly. Leonardo checked the time, surprised that he'd slept in so late on such an important day. Deciding it was definitely time to get up, Leonardo threw himself onto Ezio, straddling him and bending down so he was millimetres from Ezio's ear.  
" Wakey wakey amore mio. Come on its 10:45 lets get some brunch" he whined shaking him causing him to stir and open one of his eyes.  
" Gruuuh. Fine. But thats would require you getting of me" grunted Ezio groggily. With a quick a quick peck on the lips he threw himself of Ezio ,a bit too vigorously ,landing on the floor with a thud which gained deep laugh from Ezio. As Leonardo scoped the floor for a pair of boxers one questions itched at his mind, why didn't Ezio seem as excited as him? Had he forgotten? He hoped with all his heart he hadn't. Pushing the dark mood back into the back of his mind he plodded over to the dresser for some clothing. He picked out his favourite plaid shirt the, the one with least paint stains, a grey t-shirt and chinos while Ezio wore that same white hoodie he always wore. It was only a short walk down to the Caffé, them taking their usual cushioned booth in the corner of the room. Placing his delicate a top Ezio's huge rough ones, he gazed lovingly into Ezio's eyes but something seemed off. His eyes flickered around the room, avoiding all eye contact, the glimmer that was normally there seeming duller than usual. He almost seemed nervous, like he was anticipating something or something was playing on his mind.  
" Dolcezza what is the matter?" questioned Leonardo worriedly.  
" What. Nothing mio caro. I am fine" insisted Ezio picking up Leo's hand and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. That eased his mind slightly yet the questions and doubts continued to swim around his brain. The rest of meal was uneventful but yet Ezio still seemed so distracted. As they paid and strolled out of the Caffé, Ezio's loud and rather urgent ringtone blurted out from his pocket.  
" Machiavelli what do you want? Dio mio! I'm on my way!" yelled Ezio the increasing panic lacing his every word. " Leo I must go. Headquarters is in peril. Mi dispiace mio amore". Leonardo could barely sputter out an answer before Ezio was ascending the near by scaffolding disappearing into a spec on the horizon. Leonardo turned around to plod back to the apartment when a sudden wave of realisation and broken-heartedness struck him. He'd been right ,not only had he forgotten, but he'd abandoned him without a shadow of doubt. As the tears began to roll down his face, he sprinted back towards the apartment block as a cocktail of anger and woe boiled in his soul. He eventually reached his apartment, bursting through the door and throwing himself onto the sofa before grabbing the nearest pillow and sinking his face into it. How could he have no guessed before. He'd be acting so strangely for a while but he'd brushed it of but now he knew. There was somebody else, somebody getting the side of Ezio Leo had fallen in love with. He should have expected it, how can you expect not follow what he'd always done, jump from relationship to relationship? The flow of sobs and sniffles picked up as he thought about that phone call. That wasn't Machiavelli was it? It was some harlot, begging for visit from their precious parter. Slowly the sadness faded slightly and was replaced by seething anger. What was he to do now? Go on and pretend nothing had happened? No! Leave him. The words echoed in his head as the thought of the boundless loneliness that would await him if he left. It was impossible logic question, not even he could wrap his mind around. The cycle repeated for about 3 hours, Leonardo eventually venting his feelings through pen and paper, his heavy handiness leaving angry scratches across his work. Suddenly there was a buzzing followed by the soft guitar of Leo's text tone. He walked over to the kitchen table reading as the name Ezio popped up on the screen followed but the beginnings for his message, " I understand you may...". The flame of curiosity flickered inside his heart wondering what it said while his brain just said to ignore it. But once again his heart got the better of him as he unlock his phone. The message read " I understand you may be angry and upset but please trust me. Go into our room you'll find an outfit, put it on and meet me in the park by the band stand for 7. I promise it'll be worth it xx". The cheek of that thought Leonardo but yet he still couldn't stop himself thinking about it. Was trusting him really good idea or was this just going to end in more heart ache. The questions circled his head for a while, his head and heart fighting for thier corners. But after around an hour he'd decided, he was going no mater what fate may awaited him. The apartment was cold as he walked into his and Ezio's room. There he found a beautiful tailored blue dinner suit, new box fresh brown leather shoes, a red and blue spotted bow tie and the most beautiful Crimson rose corsage he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad he thought to himself as began to prepare himself for the evening ahead. After a long shower and style he was ready, whatever Ezio was planning, he exceeded Leo's expectations already. As he was about to leave he had one last glance in the mirror, the suit fit perfectly, the trousers hugging his butt in all the right places. His hair was up in a bun at the back of his head, fasten tight with a long stretch of red ribbon. With a quick check of his watch he was out the door and out onto the streets towards the local park. The sun was just setting as he reached the park, the light illuminating the leafs in a collage of colours above his head. The band stand was in sight now and Leo picked up his pace ignoring the some what lusting stares of the strangers that walked past. When he eventually arrived he was greeted by a beautiful site, Ezio clad in stunning noir dinner suit, his hair tied back in its regular pony tale and in his arms he held an exquisite bucket of red and black roses, their smell wafting towards his in the calm wind. Leonardo sprinted at him a huge beaming smile plastered across his face, leaping into his arms, making Ezio drop the huge bundle of flowers.  
" You didn't forget" exclaimed Leonardo pressing a firm kiss on his partners luscious lips.  
" I'd never forget you, Leo" whispered Ezio, pulling Leo's body closer to his, his breath heavy in his ear. He crashed his lips into Leonardo's , their tongues fighting for dominance in his mouth. They pulled away after a minute no wanting to get to carried away in such as public area. Grabbing Leo's wrist, Ezio pulled him towards his surprise. In the middle of the band stand Ezio had arranged a soft blanket and hamper surrounded by low flickering candles that danced in the wind.  
" Oh Ezio, it is beautiful. Is this what you've been planning?" questioned Leo admiring the set up he had created.  
" Śi. For you mio caro" explained Ezio pulling Leo down to sit with him on the soft woolly blanket. The hammer had a huge bottle champagne, two tall slender champagne flutes and a large box he dared not question the contents of. Ezio shook the champagne hard sending the cork flying into a nearby tree causing a ruckus of activity to erupt from it gaining a hearty laugh from his companion. He proceeded to pour the drinks the bubbles tickling Leo's lip as he took a sip. Only then did he realise they had something carved into, his and Ezio's entails engraved into the side surrounded by tiny detailed flowers that felt like ridges beneath his fingers. The evening rushed through into the night as they sat discussing all of life's treasure between gentle pecks, their limbs entangled. Only as the candles burnt low and the conversions slipped did Ezio decide to make his move. Reaching into the hammer he retrieved the box and opened it, exposing the freshly polished ukulele and speaker inside ,much to Leo's surprise. He stroked the strings gently, the hush sound expanding echoing out into the area surrounding. Leo hand no idea what to expect when Ezio began a simple melody and began to sing, his husky Italian voice polished to near perfection.  
"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you" he sang every note raising a hair on the back of Leo's neck. Suddenly people started arriving each carrying a ukulele ,gathering in a semi circle around the band stand. He reconised a few people la Volpe and Claudia being the most noticeable.  
"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you" the words rang out through the park, his acompliment making it that ever so slightly bit better. Slowly even more people joined Niccolò, Bartolomeo even Antonio who had traveled hundreds of miles just to be a part of whatever beautiful and creative plan Ezio had created.  
"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be" he continued the voices working together in a soft and perfect harmony. But as the song came to its close Ezio pulled Leo to his feet pulling him and down the steps ,as everybody put down their ukulele and the song singled out to just him.  
"Take my hand, take my whole life  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you" he ended kneeling down on one knee placing his instrument down and reaching deep into his back pocket bringing out a small box flipping the lid up too reveal its contents. A ring, two diamond encrusted strips entwined with each other each conjunction meeting with a sapphire or a ruby the pattern changing around the ring and at the top a huge diamond which glittered in the moonlight. Tears erupted from Leo's eyes as the realisation hit him, he hadn't been with anybody else, he'd been planning this, all the awkwardness and nerves had lead to this.  
" With this ring Leo, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall never walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I love more than I thought was every possible so would you, Leonardo di Vinci, marry me and be mine forever?" asked Ezio his breath shaking, his eyes begging for a yes but flickering with doubts.  
"Oh Ezio, of course! Of course I'll marry you!" exclaimed Leo between bursts of joyful tears. With that Leonardo pulled Ezio into his arms as they sobbed into each other's shoulders as the crowd around them cheered.


End file.
